Unwanted Feelings
by hiya24
Summary: What happens when Naru leaves Lin and Mai alone at the office and Lin takes advantage of the situation? LinMai with some one sided NaruMai
1. Chapter 1

Unwanted Feelings

A/N: Someone is going to hate me for this one… I'll warn you it has a mature rating for a reason, if you don't like the pairing don't read… slightly non-con but mainly just some smut, definitely OOCness, oh and it's not really lemon mainly lime. The idea came to me while trying to fall asleep and I think I'm going to have to stop thinking when falling asleep. First time writing anything like this so please be nice.

Disclaimer: If I owned it Naru and Mai would have kissed by now and I've read through vol 7

:-:-:-:

Lin looked around the small office he shared with Naru and Mai. He was alone with Mai in the office since Naru had run out after receiving a call. Lin could still recall the surprised expression on Mai's face when her normally calm and collected boss ran out the door saying he'd be back in about an hour. Lin knew why Naru had run like that, but he wasn't going to tell Mai. Lin also knew it would most likely be much longer than an hour before the subject of Mai's love returned.

Yes Lin knew Mai liked or even loved Naru. He also knew that Naru didn't see a good thing when it hit him upside the head, which Mai was prone to do on certain days. But he saw the beauty in the girl who was transforming into a young woman, and he would be damned to let her get away.

He was currently looking for the girl and found her in the kitchenette making some tea.

"Why are you making more tea?" He inquired since Naru wasn't there and he had not requested any.

"Well… I'm thirsty and I thought that maybe you would like some since it is so cold in here…" She trailed off at the end as she looked up to see Lin standing much closer than she had expected.

"You always have a way of thinking about others, don't you." Lin said as he moved even closer causing Mai to back-up a step.

"I like to help" she replied as Lin moved closer and she backed-up, two more steps and her back was against the wall.

"Lin-san, what is happening?" She was becoming a little frightened since she had never seen the man act this way.

"I want to show you how much I appreciate your… thoughtfulness." Lin finished his statement as he lower his head so that their lips were inches apart.

"Your wel" Mai started to reply but her words were caught in Lin's mouth as he closed the distance between their lips and kissed her.

Mai's breathing automatically hitched in her throat as Lin raised his hands placing one on the back of her neck and the other very gently stroking her breast through the layers of material she was wearing. She was frozen in place, eyes shut from instinct but unable to stop or respond to the kiss.

Lin started running his hands over every inch of Mai that he could find as he tried to deepen the kiss. When he brushed a sensitive spot Mai gasped and Lin used the opportunity to gain more access to her mouth. His tongue felt like it was in heaven, she tasted sweet like the tea they always drank with trances of the cookies he had seen her munching on earlier. He was kissing her gently so as not to scare her more, but he was finding it hard to keep his control in check. The last thing he needed was for Naru to find out about this, that was why he had waited till now to act though the possibility of discovery added to the excitement that was becoming increasingly harder to control. He was becoming aroused which was inevitable, but he was denying himself so that Mai might actually come to him on her own.

He slid his hands over her skirt and toyed with the edge of it. 'Damn skirts." He thought to himself, 'her wearing them all the time just makes me want to bend her over my desk and…' he left the thought unfinished or he may have lost control and actually done it. However, he did think Mai needed to learn a lesson on what short skirts did to him and most of the male gender.

Sliding one of his hands on her thigh he started to rub her inner thigh as he broke from her mouth and started kissing her neck. Mai moaned causing Lin to almost pause to keep himself from doing more. As he kissed her neck his hand continued its upward trek on her thigh in slow circular patterns. Mai was beginning to pant as he felt the edge of her panties causing him a slight flashback to the time he had seen it when helping her out of the well. White with little pink flowers, he wondered if she still wore them.

"Lin-san" She moaned as his hand began to touch her through the fabric of her underwear. He was being slow and deliberate while his other hand had found its way back to her breasts. He took his face from her neck for a moment to admire his handiwork. Her face was red and her eyes closed as she was trying to regain control of her senses. He smiled to himself; this was going just how he wanted.

He could feel wetness through her panties, so he decided that they were now in the way. He carefully pulled them down and they made a slight noise as they slide down her legs and hit the floor. He returned to touching her, now without that hindrance in his way. The gasp and reaction of her body let him know that she had never been touched like this before. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to her, so he continued with his ministrations on her lower half and returning to kissing her mouth. The moans and groans that she was emitting were almost too much for him to bear, but bear he must so that so much more could come. He played with, touched, and rubbed her clit finding the place and way that made her make the most noise. Continuing to rub her the noises she made became louder and more frantic. It didn't take much longer and he felt her orgasm, her wetness all over his hand.

"Lin-san… stop" she finally panted. He smiled to himself, he was almost afraid that she would have been able to say that sooner but as it was he knew that she would remember this and want more later. He carefully pulled his hand away and stopped all action, but pressed his body against her much smaller one. She was trembling and hugged him to herself as though she didn't know what to do. Feeling her confusion he leaned down and place another kiss on her lips and then parted their bodies as he left the kitchenette. Before he exited he took another look at Mai, she looked disheveled, her hair mussed, her shirt and skirt all twisted and her panties on the floor where they landed. But what gave the Chinese man hope was the glazed over look in her eyes.

:-:-:-:

When Naru returned from his trip he found Lin typing away at his computer and Mai was nowhere to be found.

"Mai, tea" Naru said since he figured she was somewhere in the office.

"I told her to go home" Lin replied which drew a confused look from Naru, "She wasn't feeling well so I told her to go home, I'll make your tea for you."

Naru's look of surprise faded as he nodded his head not knowing that Lin had decided since Mai was going to be blushing for the rest of the day she wouldn't be much help aways and so had sent her home. Lin wondered to himself about how long it would take her to realize just what he had done to her and then begin to appreciate it herself.

:-:-:-:

A/N: So how bad was that? Yeah it probably sucked since this is my first attempt at smut, if you liked it and would like to see Mai's reaction review and I'll make it into a two-shot )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Ok so I got enough requests for this so here it is… Sorry it took so long, my Aunt died

Disclaimer: Don't own and am too tired to argue about it

:-:-:-:

She could feel fingers running through her hair. As they were traveling over her body she realized a distinct lack of clothing. The areas the fingers hit her warmed her skin only to leave goose-bumps in their wake as they continued in whatever quest they were on. She was trying to see the face that belonged to the fingers, but all she saw was dark hair, unable to even decipher the cut.

She reached her hand up to touch the face. Just as her fingers started to brush skin, she awoke in a cold sweat.

Mai blinked at her darkened room as the events of her dream came back to her. She groaned into her pillow. She had walked the long way home trying to sort out her thoughts and emotions (or rather hormones). When she had finally made it to her small apartment she had collapsed exhausted on her bed where she now was.

Mai was frustrated and had never felt more torn in her life. She knew, or at least thought that she knew, that she loved Naru, but Lin had done something… It almost felt like a switch had been turned on and if the dream was any indication it was not going to turn off on its own.

She was wondering whether or not she should wait forever for Naru or take what Lin seemed to be offering now. She could still remember the feel of the Chinese man's hands on her touching in ways she had not imagined before, whenever she thought of it her skin would burn in the places he had touched.

She wanted to feel that again.

Her main question seemed to be 'Did she truly love Naru or was it just a crush?' If she truly loved him she could never be happy with Lin no matter what he did to her, but if it was only a crush she should get on with her life and Lin might help with that.

The next questions that ran through her mind involved the two men. The first was 'Is there any hope that Naru likes me at all?' To which all evidence of his behavior gave a firm 'No' as an answer. The next questions were 'Why did Lin let me know he likes me by doing THAT? Does he actually like me or was he just 'playing' with me for fun? Why would he like a Japanese girl when he told me he hates the Japanese? Wouldn't there be some consequences if his parents (assuming he has them) found out? How old is he?' The questions about Lin seemed to never end so she decided that she should figure out her own heart before she jumped to any conclusions about Lin's or Naru's actions.

She groaned again. 'If only I had seen the face in the dream… then I would know or at least have an idea… I hope Naru doesn't leave us alone tomorrow.' She thought this as she remembered Lin's parting words after she had stumbled out of the kitchenette.

"We can continue this later, you should go home."

She then sat up as she remembered that she was not wearing any underwear. She groaned again and buried her face in her hands as it turned red. 'I hope Lin was the one who found them…'

:-:-:-:

Naru didn't leave the two alone in the office the next day; in fact, he did not do it for the rest of the week. By the end of the week Mai thought her face had finally returned to its normal color, though she did not feel any closer to a solution for her dilemma.

Friday, Naru took a case and they were to leave Saturday morning. Mai did not know if she should be relieved or afraid. Relieved because this meant she would not spend her entire weekend pondering her heart. Afraid because Lin would be there.

The week had been survivable since he had not made much contact with her. The biggest difference she had noted was that he had left his door open as though he was giving her some space but wanted to remind her he was there. However, on a case they would undoubtedly have moments alone… Mai did not want to analysis the possibilities.

When Saturday dawned, Mai was already up and moving around. She was trying to decide if Naru would kill her if she called in sick. Weighing the pros and cons, like she had been all night, she went to work reasoning that hiding was not going to help anything.

They arrived at the 'haunted' graveyard early in the morning. Naru took one look and said, "This is caused by a wind-tunnel effect just like I told them… no spirits."

They stayed there most of the day to take readings for proof of Naru being right, which he was. When they finally left dusk was settling.

'At least I didn't get stuck alone with Lin-san.' Mai thought as they finished loading the equipment.

Naru, Lin and Mai went back to the office to put equipment away. As they were unloading the equipment that did not stay in the van Naru's cell ran. A very short conversation in which Naru only said "Yes" about twice ended with him flipping the phone closed and saying,

"I have to go. Once you are finished helping put everything away you can go home Mai." And he turned on his heel and left.

Mai felt like the flimsy bottom that had been holding her up suddenly fell through. Lin looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Why don't you take those cables and I'll take these map books since that is all that is left to put away, hm?"

Mai nodded and before long they were in the storage room as Lin put away the map books, Mai struggled to hang the cables on the hooks above her head. Lin reached over and placed them on the hook gently. Mai looked up with her hands still on the cables as Lin leaned downed and kissed her. The kiss did not last long and was chaste, but Mai's face still turned a lovely shade of red and her eyes just started to glaze over as she lost her balance and fell on her ass.

"I am so sorry." Lin said as he helped her back up.

Mai looked in his eyes once and quickly looked away. Lin frowned at this, but he did not know Mai had looked away because she was afraid of becoming lost staring in his eyes.

"We need to talk." Lin said while Mai was finding the shelving to be the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm ready to yet." Mai finally replied after Lin forced her to look at him by moving her chin.

"Well I think tonight would be a good night to talk so I'll go make some tea."

With that Lin left the storage room, Mai followed a few moments later. She was trying her hardest to calm her heart down, but was failing miserably at it.

When Mai entered the main office Lin was already there with tea on a tray. She sat while he gave her a cup and sat beside her. The tea was chamomile, Mai thought it was interesting that he was trying to calm her down, but she was also thankful that he had thought of it.

"Do you have any preference as to where we start talking?" Lin asked as he got the conversation started to which Mai just shook her head no in reply.

"Alright… how about 'Why'?"

"That would be good to know…"

"I like you, a lot. In fact I don't think I've ever liked another person as much as I like you. That is why."

"There are other methods to let me know that…"

"Yes, but they would not have been able to affect you and me the way this did—"

"Wait," Mai cut Lin off, "What do you mean 'affect'?"

Lin chuckled, "I want to know you in many ways and… even though it was unconventional it was to help you understand the depth of desire and passion we can have. Besides, I always have been better with doing things with my hands rather than using words."

"Oh… I'm still confused within my own heart, so…"

At this Lin leaned closer and kiss her again, capturing all of her attention as he gently continued. Although this was not her first kiss now (since he had taken that earlier) he realized she still did not know what to do, so he started to play with her lips as he slightly bit them and licked them following with running his lips over hers. As he persisted in this he found her mouth open to him, allowing him to enter and play with her tongue that tasted like the chamomile tea and honey. It took a few minutes but she caught on and started to play back, their tongues twisting in a dance only they knew.

After about ten minutes of this, though to Mai it felt much shorter, Lin broke the kiss.

"Who were you just thinking about?" Lin asked.

"You, why do you ask?"

"Because I know that you were confused over your feelings for Naru and me."

Mai blushed at the fact that he knew this, it also made her wonder what else he knew about her.

"But if you only thought of me just now what do you think that means?"

"I-I.." She looked into his eyes, "I like you too."

Lin smiled and kissed her again, this time she opened her mouth to him much sooner as she learned to kiss him back. The passion of the kiss was felt in their tongues as Lin moved in closer and started to run his hands over her back, rubbing in circles on her lower back which she felt all the way to her toes. She reached up, placing her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer to herself. Before much more time had passed Lin had moved her onto his lap, giving him better access to her mouth and body.

"We—need – to – stop." Lin panted out.

"Why?" Mai looked very confused.

"If we don't stop now… I don't think we'll be able to later."

"Oh, I guess we should go home." Mai said.

"Yes" Lin replied as he moved her gently off his lap and stood with her.

They made their way to the door, grabbing coats as Lin said he would walk her home. The entire way to her house he held her hand, their fingers intertwining. Once at her door they kissed again, Lin was careful to keep it short. She went in and gave him a smile, standing in the doorway for several minutes. Lin finally asked,

"Are you going to close your door?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because then I'll have to wait till Monday to see you again."

"If I walk away will you close your door?"

"… Once I can't see you sure, but then I'll just open my window to watch you walk away."

Lin smiled.

"Then whatever will I do to make sure that you stay safe?"

"I don't know… do you have any plans?" Mai said this while looking and being as innocent as ever which just made Lin want her more.

"Yes I do." He replied as he entered her apartment and kissed her while closing the door with his foot.

:-:-:-:

A/N: So what did they do in the apartment? Well I plan on giving you a clue in another chapter (why do my stories run off on me?). Next chapter will not be a lemon, but if you want me to try it let me know. Please review and tell me how much you liked or disliked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Wow, seven pages and 3400+ words, this is the longest of mine yet. And it is for my most popular story too. I'd like to apologize for the wait, but I do have this thing called life that gets in the way. This chapter is dedicated to Kyia Star whom was so nice as to poke and bug and remind me to work on this, thanks. Sorry for the OOCnees that happens in this one.

:-:-:-:

Mai was happy. It was Valentine's Day and she had a boyfriend, she just had not told many people yet. Her friends at school knew she was seeing someone after Lin had left a particularly noticeable mark, she almost killed him after that one, but she had not told them who he was. No one, except Lin of course, at SPR had an inkling that she was dating or romantically involved with anyone. She kind of felt bad about keeping it from Bou-san, but she had no idea how any of them would react and that scared her.

Lin had told her that letting the other people know would be up to her. She could still remember when they had talked it over, during dinner together at her house, after a long day with Naru.

_Flashback (for some reason makes me think of 'FlashDance' and if you don't know what I'm talking about you are too young)_

"Valentine's Day is in a few days… Is there anything special you want?" Mai had asked.

"I'm already happy, so anything is fine."

"You just don't want to answer" she pouted.

"No, I just don't want you to do something without thinking."

"Hm?"

"If you get me something 'special' everyone will notice, in-case you've missed it, they love to tease you and are always on the look-out for more ammunition. So if you are planning on telling them all that we have been officially, though very privately, seeing each other for two weeks come Valentine's then by all means do so, if not don't worry. I don't need that sort of thing right now, but if you want to tell everyone or want me to, feel free to go ahead."

"Oh… um… I'll think of something else. You're right; I'm not quite ready for _everyone_ to know."

At this Lin smiled and nodded.

"Though at the rate I'm falling for you, you might not get a chance to tell since I might have to ask Takigawa-san if I could marry you before you tell him."

At this Mai choked on her tea and stuttered,

"Bo--B--Bou-san?! Marry?!"

"Ha ha, well he is the first one I think of as a father figure for you… Unless you have someone else you'd rather I ask… Oh, and yes marriage. How else would I take care of you forever?"

Mai had continued blushing while Lin smiled at her and added,

"Though we won't do anything until you are out of school and ready."

_End Flashback/dance_

Mai had enjoyed everything Lin did for her. In the short two weeks they had been together he had made her very happy, and not just because of the physical aspects, though she would not deny that they were pleasurable. However, he had proven just how thoughtful he could be, from making her lunch for the next day with a note in it to actually telling Naru to leave her alone on a bad day for her when the narcissist had started to be especially sarcastic. And even though their relationship had a physical side to it, Lid had made certain that Mai was comfortable with everything they did, to the point that they had yet to consummate anything. Because of this fact Lin had left Mai's apartment a few times with what could only be considered a painful hard-on; therefore, Mai had decided that this Valentine's she would repay some of Lin's consideration.

In order to do this, Mai had to conduct 'research'. When she had first started she thought about people she could ask: Bou-san would get suspicious that she would try to seduce Naru, Ayako would probably think along the same lines, John would most likely be as clueless as she since he is a priest or he would refuse to help because it would probably be a sin (the day he had started listing various sins to her and explaining how the Catholic system worked, she had learned a new respect for the man that tried to not do all of _that_), Masako was just out of the question, Yasuhara she had almost approached but realized that he would be just as bad as asking Bou-san. That had left her friends, the ones that thought she was dating Naru and teased her every chance they got and had the most perverted minds in the whole school… If she thought she could live through the teasing she would have, but she found out she was a chicken instead.

Not able to think of anyone else at the time, she was in the grocery store when she found it, her savoir. It came in the form of a paperback novel, one of the ones that made you think of Tarzan and Jane in a hot and steamy jungle with little or rather no clothing. She picked it up and blushed many a time while sitting at her desk at SPR reading. Once Naru had caught a glimpse of the cover of her 'reading material' and raised an eyebrow at it. However, Mai felt it was worth it if by doing this she could show Lin just how much he had come to mean to her.

Today was the day she would put her plan into action. She had made everyone chocolate and wrapped each individually so that each box was addressed to a particular person. Once in the office she saw everyone had already gathered, Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John, and Yasuhara were all waiting to see her.

"Well, another Valentine's Day… so Mai, anyone special this year?" Bou-san teased while enveloping the girl in a hug.

"Oh why can't you give her a proper greeting?" Ayako asked.

They all sat down on the couches, Bou-san squeezed Mai between himself and Ayako after tea was served. While the normal chatter ensued, including the monk being abused by the women sitting on either side of him due to his teasing (one had to wonder about his sanity), Mai started to hand out chocolates to everyone.

"This is not a café." Interrupted the conversation, spoken by whom other than Naru.

"Oh Naru, don't worry they'll leave soon."

"We don't have a case so why are they here in the first place?" Naru said as he leveled a glare. Then he noticed that everyone had a box of chocolate which appeared handmade, something started to click in his brain (though he would not show it).

"Well it's Valentine's Day… Oh, here are your chocolates from me." Mai said as she handed him the box with Bou-san cheering her on in the background, "And I think Masako had some for you too."

The last part made just about everyone in the room gasp. Mai was reminding her arch rival for Naru's affections to give him a gift. This was unheard of in their minds, the two girls were supposed to fight over who gave Naru chocolate first and then Naru would brush them off, that was how the spectators played it out in their heads. However, that is not what happened as Naru took the chocolate and actually thanked Mai and Masako.

Masako had a feeling that Mai was just trying to make herself look good in Naru's eyes by doing this. Masako had yet to realize just how illogical jealousy can make a person, so in-order to prevent Mai from gaining the upper hand Masako decided to see just how stupid the girl was.

"Mai, how did you guess that everyone would be here today? Or do you just enjoy carrying chocolate with you everywhere on holidays?" Masako asked in her sweet voice, though the last bit reminded everyone of Naru's sarcasm more than Masako.

"That's easy. I knew Naru would be here because he is a workaholic, Bou-san since he wanted chocolate (he let me know three months ago), John and Yasuhara-san because Bou-san would have invited them and Ayako because John would have told her and she wouldn't give up the chance to flir-Ah- I mean tease Bou-san." There was a glare from Ayako's direction. "Also I knew that you, Masako, would bring Naru chocolates." Mai smiled at the other girl, completely oblivious to the hate being directed at her.

"I guess you are learning." Naru said, causing the level of hate being aimed at Mai to increase.

"Well who cares about all that, of course Mai can deduce stuff, she always has. But back to the important matter we were just discussing… So Mai do you have a boyfriend or what?" Bou-san said.

This caused Mai to blush, which caused Naru to raise his eyebrows and Masako to do a little victory dance in her head. Lin chose that moment to enter the room; Mai's blush deepened immediately though no-one realized it.

"Now Mai, how did you know Lin would be here? Or did you not make him any chocolate?" Masako asked, even Mai was starting to see little green vibes coming off the other girl.

"Uh-I- Um." Mai stammered, at a loss for words since she was happy to see Lin and wanted to show it, but didn't want everyone present to know yet and was getting a death glare from one (maybe two, though Ayako's was not nearly as bad as Masako's) of the said people.

"That is a stupid question." Lin answered, effectively cutting off Mai's in-articulation.

Everyone looked at Lin in surprise and blinked, even Naru.

"I am always here, I practically sleep here. Why would Mai not expect me today?"

The shock on everyone's face deepened. Bou-san's mouth was hanging open till Ayako closed it. Mentally Ayako, Masako, John, and Yasuhara were all copying Bou-san. Naru's eyes had actually widened to where it was noticeable, he could hardly believe that the silent, angry, 'I hate the Japanese' man he knew so well was defending his assistant. Mai, however, simply smiled and went to her desk retrieving a box that looked very similar to all the other boxes she had already handed out.

"Happy Valentine's day!" she said as she handed it to Lin with a smile.

"Thank you." Lin smiled back.

"Did you want some tea or coffee?"

"Yes please, coffee." Lin said with another smile since Mai had remembered that he preferred black, bitter coffee.

"Ok," Mai said. Lin gave everyone else in the room a nod and returned to his office.

"Anyone else want tea or something else to drink?" Mai asked the stunned group.

"Yes please, tea would be fine." Yasuhara was the first to recover and answer, followed by John, Masako, Ayako, and finally Bou-san. Mai turned to Naru who had not answered yet.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No." and with that, Naru followed Lin's example and returned to his office.

:-:-:-:

Everyone had finally left, leaving Mai alone with Lin and Naru. She had finished all her work and was performing her last preparations before leaving.

"Naru, I'm done."

"Good night Mai."

"Good night." Mai smiled at Naru and then happily skipped to Lin's office.

"Lin, I'm going home now. When are you going to be done?"

"Sorry Mai, but I won't be done until late tonight."

"Oh… is Naru going to be around for your dinner?"

"He'll probably go home in a couple hours"

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Good night."

:-:-:-:

Lin was finishing another report that summarized the research he had completed that day when he heard someone in the outer office. Not expecting anyone he figured it was Naru, until his door opened. There stood Mai, in a very cute black skirt with an equally cute red top, holding a bag.

"Well, hello." He said upon seeing her.

"Hi" she answered shyly. "I brought dinner for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I made you sushi… if you don't like it I can make you something else."

"No, I like it. Where did you want to eat it?"

"Here is fine." Mai replied as she crossed the room and stood in front of him.

Lin could hardly help the smile that he was wearing. Mai had made him dinner and brought it to work just for him. What was even better in his opinion was that she had waited to eat herself and was going to share it with him, in his cozy little office. Ok so cozy was pushing it and the office was about the size of a closet, but that just made them closer.

There was little conversation as they ate. Lin was never one to talk unless he needed to or if there was an extremely interesting subject to talk about. Mai just seemed nervous.

The cause of Mai's nervousness was the 'plan'. She had read about something that the book called a 'blowjob' in great detail. It had seemed pleasurable, even more so than what she had been thinking of trying with just her hands, and since she had wanted to give Lin pleasure to express her feelings she had decided on that. But now she wasn't too sure of herself.

"Will you sit in my lap?" Lin asked once they were finished.

Mai moved from the little chair to Lin. She sat with her back to him, arranging herself so that they could still reach to kiss and with her bottom firmly pressed against him. As they started to kiss, Mai could feel herself melt in him. Lin was kissing her mouth, neck, and back. She could feel fire and ice wherever his lips touched, and she was going to lose focus. Realizing this, Mai decided to take control of the situation.

Stopping their kiss, she stood up. This cause Lin no small amount of confusion as Mai looked at him and then around the room, even taking in the closed door. Finally deciding on how she would precede, she turned back to him. Instead of resuming the previous position, Mai straddled him while he sat in the chair. Once she started to kiss him again she dominated the kiss; she may have been inexperienced, but she was a fast learner.

Lin could not keep his hands off her. He ran them up her sides, down her spine, following it down to caress her ass lifting up her skirt to access her skin.

Mai was keeping up with Lin's hands with her own. She had already thoroughly played with his hair, neck, and shoulders. Breaking the kiss, she started to kiss his neck only to find an interesting reaction when she kissed behind his ear. While Mai was kissing just below his ear, Lin let out a low growl and tightened his hands that were still occupied with Mai's ass. Mai smiled into this, since he had already found many such places on her body that did this it was about time that she found one for herself.

After licking, kissing and a few tentative bites at Lin's neck and ears, Mai decided that she really wanted to see if she could do this. Slowly Mai worked the buttons on Lin's white shirt open to reveal his equally white undershirt; Mai had to admit that it was a bit frustrating at this point since she wanted skin. She pushed the shirt off to the floor and the undershirt followed quickly. Mai started to slide down Lin while feeling, kissing, licking, sucking and biting every piece of his clear, slightly white but not too white, skin that was exposed.

Now Lin is not stupid, rather the contrary, but with the way Mai was touching him he had lost all sense of himself. He was wondering where Mai learned to do this, while conveniently forgetting that he did much of the same to her on more than one occasion. However, Lin did not realize just what Mai intended to do to him until she was kissing his firm and lean stomach right above his pants as she undid his belt.

"Mai" Lin said in a very low and husky voice, which made Mai shiver.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

Now once again, there is a need to state that Lin is not a stupid man. However, he is a man. Therefore, when certain parts of his anatomy become… well for lack of a better word, excited, most of his brain goes out of the window at the same time leading to awkward situations such as this, where a young girl's confidence can be shattered if he says the wrong thing. Luckily, Lin realized this by the look on Mai's face, a look of, 'Did I just do something wrong? If I did I'm going to cry." And of course when the girl says something along the same lines, Lin realizes just where he is and what he needs to do to get back to where they were.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"No Mai. But have you done something like this before?" Lin mental note, 'Great way to stay in the mood. Way to go, maybe Naru is rubbing off on me.'

"No, but I want to… you know"

"Ok Mai, since this is the first time you've done follow my lead whenever I give it to you, alright?"

"Alright." Mai mental notes, 'Yay, I don't have to worry now. I know I can do this and if anything could possibly go wrong Lin will help.' Followed by a big mental sigh of relief.

Lin could tell that he had the worst timing for interrupting her in this seeing as how she was just sitting there and his arousal was just begging to be touched. But rather than taking the initiative, he waited for Mai to do so knowing that she needed to do this herself.

After a few seconds of Mai looking unsure of herself, she looked in Lin's eyes to see the fire that she had kindled. It lit her on fire once more and she kissed his lips again, making it a deep and very passionate kiss. Once she broke it, she started to nip and kiss his jaw, causing him to growl in some frustration. Mai went over the neck followed quickly by his chest and stomach.

Mai was once again kissing Lin's stomach above his pants while she finished removing his belt. Unzipping his pants, she started to rub his erection through his boxers. The moment her fingers came into contact with him, he could not help the moan that came out low in his throat. As Mai continued to rub with one hand, the other started to pull on Lin's pants so that they fell down to his ankles.

The only thing separating Mai's hands from Lin now was his black boxers. Mai started to very, painfully, slowly pull the article of clothing down. Lin was already trying to keep from bucking into her hand as it was, once Mai had finally pulled the boxers off Lin was completely at her mercy. She rubbed her hands up and down him, felt him all over as her fingertips learned his skin and body. When she took him into her mouth, he thought that he could probably come right there, but since he didn't want to he held back. She suckled, kissed, used her tongue to stroke, and did it all over again. Before long Lin was pulling her up to himself, putting one of his hands over her own on him, and with the other he went under her skirt.

She was soaking through her panties, it made Lin wonder if there was a puddle on the floor where she had knelt. He stroked her, pulling the wet garment down to allow better access. Mai started to moan in time with his hand, as the other stayed on her hand keeping up the rhythm on his dick.

Mai could feel it, the wave of pleasure Lin always made sure she felt, it had already come to her twice and the third time she knew he was going to come too. As she felt the wave hit again, she called out his name, hearing him call hers in reply as he came.

They sat/lay there in his chair as they came down. Lin looked down and tried to figure out how exactly they had managed their current position, but figured that it wasn't the time to analysis the physics of the situation. He kissed her neck as she snuggled closer to him. After a few minutes he finally convinced her that they needed to clean up. Neither of them heard the outer office door click.

:-:-:-:

A/N: Ok, I think I'm evil… but at the moment I don't care. I was going to continue with this and show you who clicked the door, how much they observed and what was going through their mind, but I am just too tired (if there are mistakes that's probably the reason and please let me know) and I think this chapter is long enough. I noticed as I wrote this one that I put in a lot more humor, tell me if you liked it, although the next part will most likely be angsty. So if you loved or hated it let me know, if you really don't care then… you can still let me know ;) The little review button just wants to be punched.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: Really sorry this took so long, and it's my most popular story too. Really, really, really sorry. I don't think this is my best chapter, but I had to finish off the last one.

Disclaimer: If I owned, I would not be currently trying to breed flies

:-:-:-:

Naru allowed the door to click into place and stood there. He continued standing in front of the door in shock, his hand not leaving the door handle. His brain seemed unable to process the information he had just stumbled upon. After a few minutes of standing in front of his own office's door trying to sort out just what was going through his mind; he could hear a door inside the office open, the door that he was thankful had been closed when he'd opened the outer office door.

When he heard someone moving towards the door he was still holding, something in him brain finally worked, in fact it panicked. The fear of how red he would turn if either of the two people he was certain were currently occupying his office saw him caused him to let go of the handle he was gripping and flee the building.

Once he was in a near-by-park he stopped running and worked on willing his cheeks back to their normal color. After calming down a bit, in true Naru fashion, he started analyzing the situation. Starting at the beginning, Lin and Mai had developed a personal relationship. The sarcastic side of him thought that 'personal' didn't cut it, and should be replaced with 'intimate' or with something else entirely that indicated the fact that they were… he was not going to finish that thought. Continuing his analysis he thought that logically, it should not be all that surprising. They saw each other almost every day, had a good working relationship even with Lin's prejudice towards the Japanese, which could be evidenced in the fact that Lin had saved Mai's life quite a few times. All that was needed was physical attraction to get where they were.

However, it did not add-up because Mai was supposed to be in love with Naru. Her love was supposed to wait for… how long?

Naru suddenly wanted to stop thinking. He did not want to realize that he was jealous and that he had been especially selfish wanting Mai to wait until he had realized and grown more comfortable with the fact that he loved her, and who knows how long that would have taken without this forceful little push. And then there was the fact that he had _never _given Mai any encouragement or even hinted at his own feelings, and had in fact been driving her up the wall with his treatment of Masako, even though he really did not like the other girl.

He loved her. A part of him wanted to deny it still, but if Naru was anything, he was stubborn and once he realized it he would not lie to himself.

Continuing to walk in the park; Naru's next thought was _"Have I lost her? Has all hope of being with Mai gone? Why did she and Lin get together? How long have they been together? Is Lin good enough for her? Why…"_

The rate that the questions were flying through his head right after his ground breaking realization made his mind reel. However, the biggest one seemed to be, _"Is there any hope of getting her now?"_

Sighing he sat on a bench, holding his head in his hands. Thinking of the past few weeks, he discovered that Lin and Mai's behavior had changed, if looked at carefully. Then again, when Lin had so openly defended Mai against Masako, alarm bells had sounded in Naru's head, though at the time he did not know why. Now that he thought of it, for the past few weeks every time that Naru had gotten particularly sarcastic with Mai, Lin had stepped in.

Naru groaned. All the signs that something had changed were there, he had just been too self absorbed to realize it, Mai had really hit the nail on the head when she called him a… well, self absorbed super narcissist who would only realize something else if it hit him over the head and an idiot to top it off. But now that he knew what was going on with Lin and Mai, and now that he knew how he felt about it… what?

Nothing infuriated Naru more than, well Mai, and not knowing something. Not knowing what he should do in this situation was beyond frustrating. He knew what he wanted to do, he knew it very well, in fact he had known when he had been standing in front of the office door. He wanted to run in there and stop them, maybe fire one or both and make Mai his…

However, he knew that he could not do that. This led back to the question of what should he do. Deciding that this was not helping, he went home with the walk back filled with all the same questions.

:-:-:-:

The next day, Naru could hardly look at Lin. Their morning routine was usual, but they never did interact during it. The ride to the office was quiet, as normal, and they walked into the building together, all normal to outward appearances.

Naru had wondered what time Lin had finally gotten home at, but stopped himself from wondering too much for fear of where his thoughts would lead. Lin himself was wondering just how many cups of coffee he would need to make it through the day. After Mai and he had their little tryst, she had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him to finish his work. He then drove her home, which resulted in another half hour of kissing, not making it back to his own bed until long after Naru had fallen asleep.

The morning was uneventful, with the exception that neither man was able to concentrate, both of them having their thoughts filled with the same girl. Mai came to the office at her usual time, looking a little worse for wear from lack of sleep. As she went through her own routine, Naru actually came out of his office. He simply stood in the hall watching her as she put on a pot of tea and looked for any messages that he or Lin would have left her, telling her what she needed to do for the day. After she was done with this she turned and saw him standing there, it was such a surprise to her that she yelped.

"N-N-Naru! Why are you there?" She asked pointing her finger at him.

"Last I checked this was my office and I could stand anywhere I wanted to."

"Yes, but you never come out of your office unless… oh I didn't see any messages that we have a client coming today."

"We don't"

"Then why are you standing there? Are you not feeling well?"

Naru really wanted to smack her upside the head, but he realized that Lin would probably reprimand him for it and being scolded by the other man was not something he wanted to do. Instead he decided that sarcasm would work best.

"My health is fine, I simply wanted to make sure that you saw the note I left you about mailing those letters on your desk."

Mai reddened in her face, she had not gotten a chance to look at her desk for notes, just the usually places in the kitchen. Naru knew this since he had been standing there the entire time and was being unfair, even he realized it, but he reasoned that it served its purpose of getting her to stop being so damned concerned.

"I hadn't seen it yet, but I'll go check on it now." She managed to get out in an even tone.

Naru was surprised, she would usually yell, but then he noticed that she had looked behind him, so he glanced and saw Lin standing in his own office door. Naru glared and went back to his office, shutting the door firmly. Lin was a bit amused and surprised at Naru's reaction, but he instead turned to Mai.

"So it worked?"

"Thank you Lin for teaching me how to calm down."

Lin smiled a gentle smile and walked towards Mai. Once he was near enough he kissed her on her forehead, making her blush to her toes. It really surprised him that she was so innocent, after everything they had done the night before.

"You did a good job. Now we just have to teach him some manners."

"I thought that I was supposed to be the one to say that." Mai whined.

Lin laughed.

:-:-:-:

The end of the day finally came and Mai skipped out of the office, after Lin had thoroughly violated her of course, with a smile on her face. Lin did not know what to do, something was up with Naru but he did not have a clue as to what. After awhile he just gave-up, deciding that Naru could tell him when he wanted.

When Lin heard the door to the office open he was a bit surprised, since they were not expecting anyone. Thus he made his way into the office to find Yasuhara standing in the middle of the waiting room.

"Yasuhara-san, is there something we can do for you?"

"Hello Lin-san, I just dropped by to return a book a borrowed."

"Oh"

"Is Mai around?"

"She left for the day."

"Too bad, I wanted to tease her a bit before I headed back to work on my papers again. How about Naru?"

"I believe he is in his office."

"Great, I borrowed the book from him anyways. Thank you Lin-san."

Lin watched the young man make his way to Naru's office. He did not even knock before opening the door, this made Lin smirk.

In the office it was going much the way that Lin was imaging and laughing at. Naru had glared at the smiling Yasuhara the moment the door was opened. He did not want someone like this to be around. Yasuhara seemed oblivious to the death glares he was receiving as he smiled brightly at Naru.

"So what crawled up your arse and died?" Ok so maybe Yasuhara wasn't that oblivious.

"Nothing. Why are you here?"

"I was returning this book, but you still didn't answer my question. You can't fool one of the best actors around, one which even you recognize the quality of."

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"Ok, since we are not in an honest mood let's guess… Well nobody's died… All body parts appear intact… so this must mean that it was something in a personal matter… Ah I know! One of the girls from your fanclub got a boyfriend!" Yasuhara had meant it as a joke, but the way Naru jerked at that let him know it was true.

"You have no guessing abilities."

"Yeah… right… So let's go with the fanclub idea," Naru twitched, "let's see, right now the only ones I know of in your fanclub are Mai and Masako. If it was Masako I think that we would have known by now, since she enjoys bragging so much, thus would have to be Mai." Another jerk, Naru was trying his best to not let it show.

Yasuhara continued, "Who would Mai like to go out with? Someone kind," jerk, "and caring" twitching was starting, "someone that goes to her school?" Naru was able to stay blank. Yasuhara was wrong and Naru was happy, though if Yasuhara had been right Naru may have stood a chance.

"Ok so not someone from her school… maybe someone she knows well and works with?" Tightening of the jaw and clenching of the hands let Yasuhara know he was right. "Well John is a priest, so he's out. Takigawa and Lin are both a bit old for her… she didn't decide to be a lesbian and her and Ayako?" The look of mock-horror that passed Yasuhara's face was hysterical, but once again he was wrong and he knew it by the way Naru just looked at him. "Ok, well Masako would be the only other one that she could do that with and with the way those two are I don't see them kissing any time soon, in reality at least." Naru just stared at him.

"So does this mean that John has decided to stop being a priest?" No response.

"Guess not, that only leaves Takigawa and Lin… I really can't see Takigawa…" No reaction.

"Lin on the other ha-" There were three jerks followed by several twitches and Naru was glaring rather openly at Yasuhara who currently had his mouth hanging open.

"No way! No Friggin Way!" Yasuhara sat on a chair and just stared at Naru.

"Man you must feel like shit." Naru looked a little confused at the Yasuhara for saying that.

"I am just trying to figure it all out." Naru replied.

"You could talk with them about it." Yasuhara suggested.

"No, they don't even know that I know."

"Well, I do understand how you feel. There was this girl in my first year of high school that I had the biggest crush on, thought I was in love, and she actually made me think that she liked me. But in the end she went out with the captain of the baseball team. Personally I find most women to be like that, Mai isn't and if I thought I had stood a chance against you I would have tried but…"

Naru looked at him, "That was not helpful."

"Sorry, but if you want to be cheered up I have a party I'm going to this weekend, going to be lots of beautiful and smart people, also going to be lots of easy-going, easy to get along with people. You should come. I think you should do your best to not think about Lin and Mai, and wait to see if it lasts. If it doesn't you have a shoe in and if it does you don't have to feel miserable for the rest of your life, you just have to find someone else."

Naru looked at the young man and thought that he finally found what he should do, which was a relief but also not since he did not want to do it. Deciding that Yasuhara was right in the end, Naru just let the other man talk, it was soothing on his nerves and helped him to relax. By the time Yasuhara had left they felt like friends, something Naru had never really experienced with someone his own age.

When Lin and Naru locked-up Naru looked to his companion.

"Aren't you going to go and see Mai?"

Lin stared.

"I know… I accidently overheard some of last night when I came back for a file."

Lin blinked, Naru looked uncomfortable, and Lin could only think of how mad and red and embarrassed Mai was going to be if she found out how Naru found out.

"Listen alright, I don't know what to do, I just realized that I L-L-Lo-like Mai and I do not want you to hurt her in any way. But if she has chosen you I won't get in the way." Lin blinked again.

"However, stop doing things in the office. You know my abilities and if I had accidentally gotten some of what you guys were doing I would not be happy ab-"

"You would not be happy about an orgasm?"

Naru blushed.

"Not in my office."

"Ok, but you have to tell Mai you know about us. I refuse to let her know that and be the one to receive her anger."

"Fine. Lin?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever make her unhappy I will take her away from you."

"Good, if I ever made her unhappy I don't deserve her."

The men looked at each other for a moment.

"If you need to spend the night over there to get some sleep just let me know so that I don't worry in the morning." Naru finally broke the silence.

"Good-night Naru."

:-:-:-:

A/N: I have no idea where that end came from, sorry about the lack of, well, mature content in this one. The next one that I have planned out in my little mind should more than make up for it. I just had to torture Naru a bit, since I think he's an ass in the series when it comes to Mai… personal opinion, but I am still an avid Naru/Mai fan and yet I'm writing Lin/Mai… okay so I think I'll have to do a Naru/Mai one day when I have oodles of free time. Arg, enough from me, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: Thanks to my muse (my husband) I was inspired. Thus instead of working on overdue papers I wrote this… I am warning you now that this is very graphic.

Disclaimer: If I owned it would contain so much smut that it would have about an M rating.

Warning: This is mature content (see A/N) please do not read if underage

:-:-:-:

Mai nervously looked in her mirror one last time at her strapless light pink dress. The dress was accented with red roses going down the front and spreading along the hem. It was formal but not overdone since tonight was the night, her prom, and Lin was taking her.

She had taken quite a bit of flake from several SPR members when they found out who she had asked, and that she had not even asked Naru first; although she really did not mind in the least. Also Masako had already asked Naru out that night, the jealous girl had asked Mai which night her prom was on and purposely asked Naru out that night. Mai kinda felt bad for both of them that the other girl was still pursuing him, but the look on his face when Masako had wheeled and dealed him into a dinner was priceless. There was also the fact that Yasuhara and Naru had become close as of late…

The knocking on her door broke Mai out of her thoughts as she rushed to let Lin in.

"Good evening Mai, you look lovely." Lin greeted.

"Thank you, you are quite handsome yourself." Mai replied.

He was dressed in a black suit with a rose in the button hole and a red kerchief in the pocket. The way they matched would make anyone think they were going to some formal dinner rather than just a high school prom.

After escorting her out of her apartment building, Lin took her to his car, a black sedan. He opened the door and helped her in. The drive to the prom was quiet, Mai because she was nervous and Lin because he does not talk much on a normal basis.

Once at the prom, Mai's friends all gapped over Lin. Most of them had their own dates, but Lin was capturing all their attention. Little did Mai notice, though not the case with Lin, that with her friends all looking at Lin their dates were all looking at Mai. After about an hour of this torture Lin dragged Mai out of the hall.

"Wait Lin! I was still talking." Mai exclaimed, while Lin held her hand and pulled her along.

"Your done now. Besides, I have a surprise for you." He replied.

"What is it?" Mai asked, now a bit curious.

"You are going to have to wait and see." Lin said with a slight mischievousness to his voice.

At his car he pulled out a blindfold and made Mai wear it, with much complaining from the girl. He did not allow her to take off the blindfold until after he had seated her at their destination. Mai looked around at the rather expensive looking restaurant in awe.

"Lin, you did this?"

"Yes Mai."

"For me?"

"Yes Mai." He said with a smile.

They did not have to wait for their food, because Lin had already called in their order when he made the reservation. Thus after they were ready an appetizer was set on the table.

A full course meal and dessert later.

"Lin, that was delicious."

"You've been saying that all night."

"Well it's true."

"Thank you Mai"

"For what?" She asked in embarrassment.

"For being you." He replied, which caused her to blush.

"And now, for dessert." Lin said pulling the blindfold out again.

"But we just had dessert." Mai said.

Lin just smirked in reply, it was the kind of smirk he wore when about to violate her. This made Mai blush straight to her hair. As he put the blindfold back on her, he leaned into her ear and whispered,

"Be good now Mai, and don't make me tie you up."

Mai's mouth almost dropped, but she caught it in time as Lin led her from her chair and out of the restaurant. It did not feel as though they went outside, so Mai was really beginning to wonder where exactly Lin was taking her.

After ascending several flights of stairs, taking an elevator and finally entering some room that Lin had a key for, they stopped. Lin left Mai standing, telling her to not take off the blindfold while he took care of something. She stood there trying not to shiver in anticipation of whatever Lin had planned.

She could feel him return to her, as he took off her jacket from behind. Standing behind her Lin started to run his fingertips along her arms, across her shoulders, up her neck, across her lips and eyes and back down. Mai became a shivering mass, with gooseflesh raised on every visible part of her, which Lin had just caressed. He then leaned close to her skin and breathed on the back of her neck, allowing the shivering to increase tenfold. This was followed by his lips making contact with her skin, Mai was just about to fall over and he had yet to do anything beyond kiss her.

He led her to a soft surface to sit on and standing in front of her started to kiss her mouth. Mai kissed back as he entered her mouth with his tongue. Holding her behind her head, he gently lay her down on what she now figured out to be a bed. Moving from her mouth to her chin, he continued his administration of kisses. Following her chin line down her neck and down her collar bone, he kissed and bit and licked his way down to where her dress began.

Running his hands over top of her dress, Mai shivering and squirming under him, Lin then reached under her and fingered the zipper. She lifted her back to give him better access as he started to unzip her dress. While the dress came undone, Lin took every inch of skin as it became available and kiss, licked, bit and sucked it; leaving marks everywhere beneath where the dress was. When he came to her breasts he took his time, licking the nipples through the pink lace strapless bra she had worn and then sucking on them.

Leaving her breasts, he traveled down her stomach, licking and stopping to pay attention to her bellybutton by dipping his tongue inside. Her dress was now on the floor, but he was far from done as he ran his tongue and hands down her legs and traveling back up on the inside of her thighs. He breathed on her through her light pink lacey panties, making her moan. Then he kissed her through them followed by a lick. Mai's hands that had been lying limp beside her were tightened into fists as Lin continued to lick her through her panties and she moaned with each lick.

After several minutes of pure ecstatic torture, he moved back up to her mouth. While kissing her and playing with her tongue, his hands took off her blindfold. She took this as a sign that she could now use her hands and promptly started to run them through Lin's hair while kissing him back. Lin removed her bra and massaged her breasts while playing with her nipples which had become hard underneath his touch.

Mai started to unbutton his shirt; he helped by throwing off his jacket and then picking her up and placing her on the center of the bed. He then lay back on top of her without his shirt on. She started to work on his belt, while they continued to kiss and his hands roamed her body freely. She could feel him through her panties and his pants, his erection was rubbing her slightly and she wanted more.

Once the belt and pants were undone they got kicked to the floor in a matter of seconds as the two learned each other's body even better. Mai started to rub Lin through his boxers, causing him to moan into the kiss he was giving her. This caused him to stop and look at her.

"How far do you want to go tonight?" Lin asked with a serious tone.

"I want you." Mai replied, knowing that she had wanted this for the last month, but was unable to say it.

"Are you sure?" He said with concern and hope.

"Yes" she replied with certainty.

"It's going to hurt."

"I know, but I know I love you and I want you."

"I love you too." Lin replied as he went back to kissing her.

As the kisses rained down, he removed her panties and his own boxers. Ignoring himself, he rubbed her clit, making her come quickly with all the excitement he was giving her. He then kissed his way back down her body to start licking her clit again. This time he also stuck his tongue into her causing her to gasp and moan at the same time. Using his fingers to go in her next, he went back to paying attention to her clit with his tongue. While removing and replacing his fingers he stretched her, he was also careful not to break her as he continued to make her orgasm.

Finally he moved back up her body, kissing her along the way. Once he was kissing her mouth again, he positioned his head just inside of her. Feeling her start to tighten up, he told her to relax. He persisted in entering her, going very slowly as she tried to relax, him rubbing her back and giving her kisses to help. When he breached her, she had cried out in the pain and he had ceased moving until the tears had stopped streaming down her face. She gave him a nod and he continued to move deep inside of her.

Once he was in to his hilt, he stopped again, allowing her to adjust and for himself to feel her completely. She gave another nod and he began to move, pulling out slowly and entering again slowly. The prolonging of his pace was both gratifying and frustrating for her since it made her want more but also kept her from the pain. After several minutes of this slow pace, she bucked her hips to meet his own as he pushed into her, causing him to gasp and her to moan. He then gripped her hips as he started to quicken his pace, her hips still meeting his in every thrust. She could feel him in herself and it caused a new feeling from when he had played with her before, there was still a tightening in her stomach, but now it was also associated with him being inside of her. Feeling him invade her over and over made her scream out his name. He called out hers in response and she could feel warmth fill her up as she began to come down from her high, all movement had stopped with Lin laying half on top and half beside her.

"I love you" Lin panted into Mai's ear.

"I love you too" she panted back.

:-:-:-:

The next morning Mai woke-up to the sound of… breathing. She looked at Lin and thought to herself, '_it figures that he doesn't snore when asleep. I probably sound like an elephant and he is as quiet as a mouse." _She then got up to get dressed. As she went through her clothes from the night before she tried to figure out how to not feel gross and get dressed. An amused chuckle from the bed drew her attention from her examination of her dress, which made her fall on her ass.

"You Ok?" Lin asked as he got up from the bed.

Mai was sitting on the floor, completely naked and flushed red from embarrassment. When she looked down at herself she went even redder from the lack of clothing.

"I'm fine… I'm going to take a shower." She said and ran into the bathroom.

The hotel room, which she knew they were in now and was in the same building as the restaurant from the night before, had a rather spacious bathroom; she would have used the word large to describe it but that would make her think of other large things. She ran the water for a bath and quickly got into the tub once it was full enough. It was a considerably sized tub, with brass facets and trim. Once the bubbles and water were right, she sat back to enjoy herself for awhile, still slightly sore from the night before but worlds better because of the fact that Lin had made certain not to hurt her more than necessary.

As she continued to enjoy the warm water and scents from the tub, she felt a pair of hands begin to massage her shoulders.

"Ah, Lin… you are definitely good to me."

"I know, but you deserve it." He replied as he moved his hands from her shoulders to her collar bone.

He carried on with the downward movement of his hands, stroking her breasts and moving down her stomach. He stopped right before touching her, pushing her forward and sliding in behind her in the tub. In this position he kissed her on her mouth and then her ears as his hands moved over her stomach and down to where her heat was. While he continued, she moved her hands behind herself and started to rub him, matching him stroke for stroke. As they gave each other pleasure, Lin nibbled at Mai's ears and neck while she moaned, groaned and gasped from the sensations he was causing her. Not able to take much more of it, they came together once again.

"I think we might get cleaner in the shower." Lin said afterwards.

"I would be clean right now if someone wasn't so… I don't know the right word." Mai huffed.

"Horny is the word, and I wouldn't be if I hadn't woken up to a beautiful naked woman falling over."

Mai blushed as they went and showered, finally getting clean and dry. Once they were back in the bedroom she was presented with the same problem as before… what to wear, or rather the lack thereof.

"Here, put this on." Lin said after watching her look around for a bit, wrapped in a hotel robe.

She looked up to see him holding out a set of clothes for her. It included a new skirt and top and a familiar looking pair of panties. Mai took the clothes and examined the panties.

"Oh my… I was wondering what happened to these." She said after realizing that they were the pair from the cold day in the kitchenette.

"I'm glad that Naru was not the one to find them." Mai added.

Lin smirked at her and then smiled his gentle smile.

"Actually I'm glad I did find them, besides the fact that Naru finding them would have been… well, embarrassing. With these and my memory of your body I was able to find out what your size is without having you find out that I wanted to know. Thus I was able to plan and get you these clothes." Lin explained.

Mai smiled and then left to change.

:-:-:-:

A/N: Hope that was to everyone's liking. Yeah I know I could have added a second lemon in the bath instead of just a lime, but I know that bathes and sex don't mix because you can get stuck, and if I had done it I would have made them get stuck just to be funny, but I know Lin would have known better than to do that so I didn't put it in there. Besides, isn't one _very_ long lemon enough? Oh, and the panties Lin gave her were the ones from chapter one that got left behind on the kitchenette floor. I think I'm done for this particular fic, I will probably be doing spin-offs from it (like the day everyone finds out and other pairings that I've kinda hinted at, you get a cookie if you can figure some of them out), but I really need to work on my papers. Thank you for reading and please review so I know if this sucks or not and if you want spin-offs.


End file.
